Hombre de mazapán
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Su sexo estaba bien. Hacían el amor. Pasa que, las connotaciones que esta última perífrasis verbal -hacer el amor- carreteaba eran... Muy fáciles. Muy asequibles. Muy sencillas para Dirk, y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo notar a Jake. /DirkJake, lime. One-shot.


_i'm the icing cover in his body_

 _i wanna hold him so close, so tightly_

 _baby, how do i say this politely?_

 _love me harder and don't be nice please_

 _soy la cubierta de glaseado en su cuerpo_

 _lo quiero agarrar de tan cerca, tan ceñidamente_

 _cari, ¿cómo digo esto educadamente?_

 _ámame más duro y no seas bueno, por favor_

No es que Dirk le tuviera aversión a la vainilla.

Muy al contrario, de hecho: se encontraba a sí mismo sumergido en actividades con matices de la misma rutinariamente, y no tenía derecho a presentar queja alguna.

Era todo bueno. Estaba bien. Jake siempre tenía cura de no herirlo en lo más ínfimo, y cada vez que tenían sexo iba con todo el cuidado posible para que Dirk no se hiciera daño, cuando éste adoptaba la posición pasiva. Siempre con tal extensa preparación. Siempre con la lentitud y meticulosidad necesarias como para que la experiencia fuera para el rubio como andar sobre nubes, sin sentir la más pequeña pizca de dolor. Dirk era tratado, en ciertos aspectos, como un muñeco de porcelana: con cautela de no romperlo, con atención y esmero en no someterlo ni a un rasguño. Era la manera correcta de hacerlo, y así es como debe ser: correcto.

Si tan solo él tuviera esa manera de pensar.

Tenía claro que era prácticamente la única en la que pensaba Jake. El sexo para él debía ser una fuente de placer mutuo -y hasta aquí los dos acordaban-, y una manera de compartir su amor profundo.

Y no es que a Dirk le desagradara la idea. Amaba a Jake con su alma entera, y daría todo lo que fuera por él. Le encantaba, también, que su pichoncito estuviera seguro de los niveles a los que llegaba su amor, y de que no dedicara ni un solo segundo a dudar sobre estos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que que Jake se sintiera _querido,_ tanto en el sentido de _amado_ como en el de _deseado._ Si tenían que hacer el amor con frecuencia, a Dirk no le molestaba ni en lo más minimísimo, ya que él mismo se veía sediento de estas actividades. Era lo que tenía el gigante amor que acarreaba por Jake, quien, para el éxtasis de Dirk, lo amaba de vuelta.

Su sexo estaba bien. Hacían el amor.

Pasa que, las connotaciones que esta última perífrasis verbal -hacer el amor- carreteaba eran... Muy fáciles. Muy asequibles. Muy _sencillas_ para él. Por muy precioso que todo aquello sonara -y que lo fuera, como manifestación de su amor en plena forma-, se le quedaba un tanto corto en ciertos aspectos, tales como el carnal.

En el principio de su relación Dirk estaba entusiasmado por la más mínima práctica sexual. Tan solo el masturbar a su novio abrazándolo por la espalda, por ejemplo, le hacía cosas innombrables por dentro. Era _genial_ , con cada una de las letras de la palabra. Con cada besito que le daba en el cuello mientras le jalaba el pene, con cada uno de los suspiros que se le escapaban a Jake, Dirk caía más y más profundo en su ya enfermiza infatuación por él. Con que Jake le diera una mamada llegaba al nirvana, agarrando él del pelo al moreno siempre con cuidado de no tirar demasiado fuerte, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Todas estas cosas, tan bonitas y puras como suenan; el amor totalmente en flor entre ellos, eran buenas cuando empezaron y lo seguían siendo ahora. Estaban bien.

Eran correctas. Eran vainilla.

Y, a riesgo de ser redundante: a Dirk le gustaban.

Pero él quería más.

.

Así que no dudó un momento en hacer lo que llevaba premeditando ya tanto rato.

-Jake, he fabricado algo nuevo con el Alchemiter -le anunció al otro con su cabeza en su hombro y su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, en el sofá. Estaban viendo una de las películas basura que Jake disfrutaba, y ya llegaban los créditos. A Dirk le dio la impresión de que, tan solo quizás, ahora era el momento para realizar su movida; abrazado bajo la manta con su querido novio.

-¿Ah sí, amor? -le preguntó Jake con interés- ¿Y en qué consiste, si puedo gozar del placer de saberlo?

-Pues... Es algo para los dos -declaró solemnemente (¿cuándo hablaba, fuera de escenas de pasión o de desdicha, en otro tono?)-. Creo que quizás te podría despertar cierto interés, siempre que mantengas una mente abierta a cosas nuevas.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya, ¡Pues no me puedo estar de curiosidad! -Jake expresó con emoción mirando con una sonrisa a Dirk, ojos amorosos- Dime, ¿en qué consiste?

-Quizás... ¿Preferirías verlo tú mismo? -le preguntó.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Genial, entonces -le dijo saliéndose de la manta, plantándole un beso en la sien-. Voy a buscarlo.

Dirk se dirigió a la habitación de los dos. Habiendo llegado a ella, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche; y allí lo esperaba la bolsa de plástico cuyo interior prometía diversión. (El papel de regalo estaba sobrevalorado, en su opinión. Aparte de ser difícil de envolver con él siempre quedaba todo mal.) Con una sonrisa rozando el borde de lo altanero la tomó de las asas y fue hacia el comedor, sin lograr mantener la cara neutra que solía llevar puesta.

Cuando Jake lo vio con tal expresión no pudo evitar hacérselo notar.

-Se te ve contento, con la bolsa. Tráela hacia aquí, que estoy seguro de que me gustará.

El rubio ya no hacía ni esfuerzos por reprimir que se mostraran las ganas que tenía de aquello. Sin más preámbulos se sentó en la falda de Jake, una pierna a cada lado de ella, encarándolo.

-Oh, te veo... Sugestivo -le comentó el otro mirándolo de arriba abajo. Dirk sacó pecho (que si había estado entrenando era por algo).

-Quizás el regalo es de esa índole -implicó.

-Anda, anda -dijo Jake mientras agarraba la bolsa. Se la quedó mirando sin saber qué esperar.

-Venga, saca lo de dentro. Pero -Dirk lo cogió de las mejillas, haciéndolo mirarle a los ojos. Por un segundo, la expresión del rubio estaba a la deriva entre la seriedad y la inseguridad- Por favor, mantén la mente abierta. Quizás esto se sale un poco de los estándares que tienes, pero, uno, créeme que a mí no me haría ningún daño, y que ni que sí que me lo hiciera no me molestaría, y dos, yo... Yo tendría ganas.

-Dirk, explícate -le pidió Jake con duda en la cara. Aún no había tocado el contenido de la bolsa.

-Verás, Jake -miró durante un segundo a otro lado, para armarse de valor. Inhaló rápidamente y se puso a desembuchar-. Nuestro sexo no tiene nada de malo. Me gusta mucho que lo tengamos, como persona enamorada y atraída sexualmente a ti. Es bonito y amoroso, y no diré que eso sea malo. Pero Jake, Jake, mi amor -le miró a los ojos profunda y necesitadamente-, yo quizás podría hacer con algo más. No significa que deje de quererte ni nada por el estilo, sino que no solo podríamos hacer el amor, sino que también _follar,_ Jake, follar. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Jake se quedó con la boca abierta. Hizo ademanes de hablar, pero ninguno fue efectivo. Después de los segundos correspondientes de shock, respondió.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? -le preguntó con una sonrisa tristona- La comunicación realmente es un factor necesario en una relación.

A Dirk se le escapó una risa baja.

-Sí, verdad -la intención era que saliera en forma de pregunta, pero no le funcionó. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Así que querrías que, básicamente, fuera un poco menos amoroso y un poco más duro cuando soy yo quien hace de top?

-Sí, cariño, sí.

-Pero-Pero te podría hacer daño, y...

-Jake, amor -le cortó la frase, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos-. Como no te lo había dicho antes no pasa nada porque no te hayas dado cuenta, pero créeme -paró durante un momento, para centrarse en los ojos del otro- cuando te digo que podría acoger ese dolor _bastante_ felizmente.

-...Así que, para simplificarlo, quieres que te ¿ _haga daño_? -la voz de Jake sonaba incrédula.

-A ver, no quiero morir ni desangrarme en el intento, pero un poquito, tan solo un poquito no creo que hiciera daño, válgase la redundancia, por Dios.

Jake estaba sin palabras. A Dirk le comenzó a entrar miedo.

-...Pero eso va en c- eso no- -cerró los ojos un momento, y respiró profundamente-. Mente abierta. Vale. -cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban mucho más determinados- Osea que querrías que te hiciera daño.

-Bueno, no como tal, pero que este viniera implicado con otras acciones; más _duras_ de las que llevas haciendo hasta ahora, que no es que sean malas, para nada, pero qu-

-Alguna cosa del estilo alguna cachetada, mordisquitos-

-Quítale el diminutivo -Dirk le pidió con una sonrisa casi tímida y una mirada de excitación.

- _Mordiscos_ , algo menos de preparación y lentitud... ¿Voy por buen camino?

-Joder, Jake, sí -le dejó claro sonriendo feliz y lujuriosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, con la cara sonrosada y casi que moviendo su cadera contra la de su novio-. Vas por el mejor camino.

-Quieres _follar_.

-Sí, Jake, a ver. Voy a ser directo. Quiero que te me folles hasta dejarme sin aliento y sin capacidad de correrme más porque _no me queda semen_ , y que al siguiente día casi no pueda ni andar del dolor que siento en el culo de lo _mucho_ y _muy bien_ que lo usaste como juguete para tu placer la noche pasada. Quiero que abuses de mi cuerpo, que te diviertas con él y que _no vayas con cuidado._ Jake... Quiero que te desates la correa. Quiero que me _uses._

 _-..._ Joder, Dirk. Eso es mucho que interiorizar -le respondió más ruborizado de lo que lo había visto desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Crees que podría ser... Factible...? -le preguntó con ese tono tímido de voz intentando volver.

- _Joder, factible, dice_ -dejó ir con una sonrisa fuera de lo común, en términos de pureza-. Yo creo que... Sí, Dirk.

Dicho esto primero de todo Jake le dio un beso amoroso en la boca, como los de siempre. Fue largo y lánguido, lenguas entrelazándose en un baile húmedo. Dirk podía notar la sonrisa de su novio en la boca, y cuando se separaron, la pudo ver con los ojos.

-Vale pues, amor, después de haber hecho esto... -Jake le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo amorosamente.

Y de golpe, Dirk fue puesto forzosamente con la barriga contra el sofá, con una de las manos de Jake en el pelo, sin compasión, y la otra en la parte inferior de su cuello por detrás, restringiendo su movimiento. Dejó ir la respiración de golpe de la sorpresa. _¿Podía ser que Jake fuera por fin a tratarlo con algo más que cura?_ La respuesta fue immediata cuando sintió una cachetada en el culo, haciendo un sonido seco solapado con un propio grito suyo.

La respuesta era sí. Se le escapó un suspiro de placer.

-Mira, Dirk, vamos a hacer una cosa -propuso Jake con una voz que no le había oído nunca. La superioridad que esta prácticamente derrochaba ponía a Dirk _de una manera..._ -. Tú te quedas quietecito y yo te follo el culo como me plazca, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, _sí por favor Jake, sí._ -expresó canalizando toda la excitación que sentía en las palabras. A Jake le gustaron, aparentemente, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue, después de dejar ir un gruñido caliente, meterle las manos a Dirk por debajo de la camiseta; agarrando sus costados sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y de la manera más bruta que Dirk había jamás sentido de él. Aquel contacto, Dirk estaba seguro, dejaría marca.

Y oye, por él perfecto, tanto ahí como en su cuello como en sus piernas o pecho o cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Que se enteraran de que Dirk ya tenía propietario.

(Y no es que Dirk fuera realmente _de_ Jake, él lo sabía y estaba bien como persona independiente, pero en un momento como este quizás le hacía ilusión contemplar lo que esas palabras significaban.)

Salió de sus cavilaciones momentáneas al sentir un mordisco en el hombro. Joder, dolía. Pero era el mejor dolor que jamás hubiera experimentado. Los mordiscos continuaron, y se movieron de hombro a cuello, subiendo cada vez un poco más. Al final, al llegar a su barbilla, Jake decidió darle un chupetón.

-Nnh... -Dirk gruñó moviendo su cabeza hacia el otro lado para que Jake tuviera más fácil acceso a su piel. _Toda tuya._

Las manos del moreno seguían en los costados de Dirk, casi masajeándolos, y sin separarse de la piel se movieron hacia su abdomen. Justo entonces Jake empezó también a mover su erección, a través del pantalón, contra el culo de Dirk. Sus manos se quedaron un momento en su barriga, palpándola como si fuera un nuevo mundo a descubrir. Entonces, una de ellas se dirigió hasta la parte de debajo del ombligo de Dirk -justo encima de su polla dura-, a juguetear toscamente con el pelo rubio de la zona. La otra fue hacia su pecho. Lo arañó, y después de hacerlo fue a buscar un pezón, para darle vueltas entre el índice y el pulgar y pellizcarlo.

La mezcla de todas las sensaciones hacía de Dirk gelatina. Y ésta casi se desparrama cuando Jake dirige su mano hacia su polla dura, jalándola con ganas y con una fuerza que jamás había puesto en ella. Despertaba sensaciones nuevas en Dirk, y... Estaba seguro de que se podía acostumbrar a ellas.

y follan y tal


End file.
